En una noche de lluvia
by Annkor
Summary: Tonks esta triste por la perdida de un ser querido pero alguien la consuela.


Hola a todos!

Soy Annkor y este es el primer fanfic que escribo. Es un one shot sobre Tonks/Remus (me encanta esta pareja! *.*) y...mejor lo leen ustedes y así se enteran ;). Ojalá que les guste. 

Se lo dedico a todos los que lo lean! =).

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama de este fic.

Advertencia: como puse en el resumen, este fic tiene SPOILER del 5° libro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En una noche de lluvia

-Annkor- 

El cielo se encontraba completamente gris, cubierto por las espesas nubes que se arremolinaban en lo alto de Grimmaul Place cubriendo a la plateada Luna y amenazando con causar una tormenta que  posiblemente pronto se avecinaría.

El frío se sentía en  cada rincón del lugar, tanto en los exteriores como en el interior de las casas, como en el número 12, el cual tenía un ambiente acorde con los pensamientos de una mujer de cabello negro hasta los hombros que se encontraba en el suelo. Tenía sus piernas apegadas a su pecho y sus brazos cubriendo su rostro mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente en la oscuridad de la gran casa.

Ella recordaba...recordaba a uno de los seres mas queridos que tenía en este mundo pero que ya se había ido, y de un forma poco común que nadie pudo cambiar...a través del velo.

No podía creer lo rápido que puede morir una persona. Un momento esta contigo y al otro en unos pocos segundos se va y desaparece sin dejar rastro y sin siquiera poder saber si que encuentra bien o si realmente esta muerta. 

Una semana había pasado desde que se fue y todos los demás miembros de la orden se sentían muy mal por la perdida y la forma tan terrible en la que él perdió la vida. Aunque claramente unos lo tomaron mas mal que otro, ya haya sido por la cercanía que tenían con él o el cariño que le habían tomado como  Nimphiadora Tonks, la bruja de cabello negro, pues él era su tío, aunque para ella era como un hermano mayor, un amigo con el cual compartía sus secretos, especialmente uno relacionado con cierta persona tan especial para ella.

La mujer giró su cabeza hacia un lado dejando ver sus ojos irritados por el llanto y su rostro empapado por las lágrimas. Se movía ligeramente por los sollozos que no podía reprimir. Dirigió su vista a la gran ventana que tenía a su lado derecho y pudo ver que comenzaba a llover, no con gran intensidad pero ya caían algunas gotas que probablemente irán aumentando en un tiempo más.

Mientras contemplaba este panorama, se tranquilizó un poco, pero no duró mucho ya que al poco tiempo despues nuevas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas y nuevamente hundió su rostro entre sus brazos volviendo a llorar, con lo cual no escuchaba que alguien bajaba lentamente las escaleras.

-Tonks...-

La bruja se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz. No pensaba que alguien bajara en esos momentos. No era muy tarde pero de las pocas personas que se encontraban en la casa, todas supuestamente, estarían durmiendo. Pero lo peor de todo no era que la estuvieran viendo en ese estado, sino "quien" era, aunque ella ya lo sabía. Esa voz era inconfundible para ella, era la voz de Remus Lupin, su amigo, el mago del que repentinamente se había enamorado hace un tiempo.

-Tonks-

Nuevamente escuchó su voz pero no quería levantar su cabeza y dejar verle lo demacrada que estaba en esos momentos. Escuchaba como unos pasos, seguramente de él, se acercaban a ella. No tenía deseos de levantarse del suelo pero ya no le quedaba más opción, además necesitaba mirarlo a la cara. Levantó su cabeza y lo vio.  

Ahí estaba él, con su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos color miel. Pudo notar en su mirada la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos hacia ella y sin decir nada él se agachó para quedar a su altura y tocar su hombro.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunta a la bruja 

-…no es nada, ya se me pasará- mintió esta desviando la mirada hacia la ventana y ocultando la verdad pero traicionándole una lagrima que se escapaba de sus ojos la cual se secó enseguida.

-¿Es por Sirius, verdad?- le dijo el como si le leyera el pensamiento.

-…- no respondió.

Si, era por él por quien se sentía tan triste, no podía evitarlo. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba sus sonrisas y sus comentarios graciosos que animaban el ambiente, pero, ahora que no estaba, sentía como si quedara un enorme hueco en la casa alejando la alegría de ella.

-Es normal que lo extrañes…todos lo hacemos- le dijo el mago tratando de reconfortarla.

-...-

-¿Prefieres que me vaya?-

-...-

Remus comenzó a levantarse tomando el silencio de Tonks como su respuesta y cuando estaba por caminar hacia las escaleras algo le sujetó el brazo derecho impidiéndole avanzar. Se dio la vuelta y vió a Tonks de pie frente a él que lo sujetaba mientras lo miraba de forma implorante.

-Quédate...no quiero estar sola- y al terminar de decir esto se hechó a llorar a los brazos del hombre-lobo mientras él, desconcertado, respondió a su abrazo.

-No estas sola, yo estoy contigo- le decía él mientras acariciaba el oscuro cabello de ella que probablemente debía representar su estado de animo.

Se quedaron unos minutos abrazados, los cuales para ellos fueron horas, pues ambos compartían un mismo sentimiento el cual no notaban que era correspondido. Mientras seguían en la misma posición Remus rompió el silencio. 

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

Ella asintió mientras ambos se separaban lentamente.

-¿Estas así por Sirius, no es así?- le preguntó él.

-No puedo evitarlo. Es que... todo fue tan injusto- decía ella angustiada mientras bajaba la miraba al piso y apoyaba su espalda contra la pared.-El no debió ir con nosotros al departamento de misterios. Cuando estaba vivo pasó por tantas cosas y tantos problemas y ahora que llevaba casi dos años de libertad fuera de Azkaban tubo que…que…ocurrirle esto.

-¿Tan segura estas de que Sirius no volverá?-

Tonks levantó la vista hacia él, un poco sorprendida por la pregunta de Remus, ¿qué si estaba segura de que Sirius no volvería? ¡Pues claro!, Si ella misma lo vio atravesar el velo negro a causa del hechizo lanzado por Bellatrix.

-¿Qué  quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Tonks un poco confusa.

-Nadie sabe con certeza lo que ocurre a través del velo así que aun no podemos estar completamente seguros de lo que ocurrió realmente-

-Bueno, si, pero nadie ha vuelto a salir del velo una vez que a pasado por él-

-Pero eso no quiere decir que realmente haya muerto-

-…-

-Yo también pensé igual que tú, pero cambió a causa de una conversación que tuve con Dumbledore hace unos pocos días luego de todo lo ocurrido en el departamento de misterios. Me hizo ver que no hay que cerrarse en una sola posibilidad si no sabemos realmente lo que le ocurrió – dijo serenamente el hombre-lobo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-…prefiero no ilusionarme en vano- murmuró Tonks para si misma aunque Remus de igual forma la escuchó.

-Sé que no es bueno, pero, aunque si realmente estuviera muerto, nunca morirá en el recuerdo de sus seres queridos, de los que lo queremos, y en cada ocasión que pensemos en él y no lo podamos ver ni oir, pero si recordar en nuestro corazón.–

Remus tenía razón. Aunque Sirius realmente estuviera muerto, Tonks siempre lo recordaría, recordaría cada momento que pasó con él, buenos o malos, gratos o terribles.

-Tienes razón- dijo Tonks ya más calmada mirando hacia ningún lugar.

Remus solo se limitó a sonreírle tiernamente mientras posaba su mirada en ella. Cuando Tonks se dio cuenta de esto giró su rostro encontrando los ojos dorados de él que la miraban de una manera diferente a la que esta estaba acostumbrada. Era una mirada que le transmitía muchas cosas, como cada vez que lo veía, pero esta vez tenía un brillo especial que no había percibido anteriormente y que pudo distinguir aunque fuera en las penurias del salón que se alumbraba simplemente por la Luna y la luz de unos cuantos faroles que se encontraban en los alrededores de la casa, atravesando la gran ventana ubicada a un costado de ambos.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente, rodeados por un silencio que solo era interrumpido por la lluvia que caía cada vez con más intensidad.

Comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco permitiendo así ver cada rasgo de sus rostros y sintiendo la respiración del otro. Estaban a escasos milímetros a punto de rozar sus labios hasta que finalmente lograron lo que ambos anhelaban desde ya un tiempo.

Fue un beso al comienzo dudoso, pues ambos no esperaban el ser correspondidos, pero luego de unos segundos toda esa duda desapareció dando paso a un beso más confiado el cual ambos disfrutaron en cada momento.

Aunque no deseaban hacerlo, se separaron, llenos de perplejidad. Seguían estando cerca el uno del otro sin saber que decir. Lo que acababa de ocurrir no imaginaron nunca que llegaría a hacerse realidad, por eso mismo ambos tenían sus dudas.

-Remus…- comenzó a decir Tonks pero apenas al decir su nombre, él la interrumpió.

-No te sientas obligada a darme ninguna explicación. Solo puedo decirte que te amo y si no soy correspondido…-

Ahora la que interrumpió fue Tonks.

-Yo también te amo- 

-tratar de tomarlo de…-no pudo seguir hablando- ¿que dijiste?- preguntó para confirmar si realmente había oído bien.

-Que yo también te amo- volvió a repetir la bruja ahora con una gran sonrisa que se asomaba por su rostro.

Remus también comenzó a sonreír y este sin poder contener más su felicidad comenzó a besarla nuevamente, la cual no opuso resistencia.

La lluvia aun caía, cada vez con más intensidad pero ahora había algo diferente en el ambiente del número 12 de Grimmaul Place que minutos antes solo dejaba ver tristeza y soledad, ahora solo había esperanza en que deparara a la pareja en vigilia un futuro mejor para ambos y para cierta silueta de colores oscuros que se asomaba en el exterior de la gran ventana del salón que ni Tonks ni Remus logró notar.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo!, gracias por leer mi fic. Comentarios, críticas (constructivas), saludos, etc a mi mail o simplemente me dejan un review. Si lo hacen les estaré eternamente agradecida ^_^. En cuanto a la sombra que aparece al final de la historia… mejor se los dejo a su imaginación.

Adios!


End file.
